Ishq
by OrianPrime92
Summary: AU: It was normal for Vash to have trouble deciding where to sit for lunch during meetings. Egypt made it easier. Lili just made it more complicated. And now, their secret was out to the two youngsters. Great... Egypt/Swiss, Seastein,etc HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Because. I like to think these two are cute together. Plus, my british friend agrees. Right Cat? Riiiiiiight Cat. And yes, I'm attempting VERY MILD Yuri. GASP. *snorts* One pairing. Woo-hoo. Mostly Yuri, maybe I'll toss in more Het later and scar ya'll for life? 83 NOBODY CAN DENY THE CUTENESS OF SEASTEIN THOUUUUUGH~

Disclaimer: Owns nothin', nada, zip. … except maybe the idea of this crack(?) pairing. But really, is it so much of a crack pairing...?

Claimer: I OWN QATAR FULLY. He's my sexy bunny. *shot* I also own the other Arabic nations, because I dunno if they have any formal concepts. *shrugs* I also own Jamaica, because I think he'd be fun to have stalk Estonia.

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, Het, Little to none Foreign languages used(basically anything non-english. *is American*), POSSIBLE MPREG. Scotland, Romano, Vash, Prussia and Qatar's mouths are to be taken into consideration before reading this.

Pairings: Egypt/Switzerland, FrUK, SeaStein, AusPrus, GerIta, Spamano, RusAme, OC(Jamaica)/Estonia, Scotland/OC(Qatar), GreekPan(Greece/Japan), Hungary/Oc(Jordan)

Ishq

Vash stood in the cafeteria of the building hosting the world meeting this week. He shifted from side to side as his little sister sat impatiently with Peter and his family. Across the entire room, sat Austria, Prussia, Germany and Hungary, said woman flagging him down with Prussia's aide. But he really didn't want to sit with either company. Don't get him wrong, he loved beloved his sister dearly and he had started hanging out with his fellow Germanic countries when she started dating Peter, but now... Now there was a special someone waiting for him right in the middle of them, by the wall.

"Dude, come on! I'm getting sick of Lili looking all peeved! It's not right for an adorable little damsel to look that!" Alfred called to him.

"Nein! Come on Swissy!" Gilbert shouted to him. "Your sister can handle a lunch-hour without her bruder!" Finally, someone from the Arabic family rose from his seat.

"Are you coming to sit with me or not, Ishq*?" The man asked. It got quiet as Vash quickly walked over to the man who had just beckoned him.

"What does Ishq mean?" Peter asked Arthur as Vash passed their table. He knew Arthur didn't know, but knowing France, the damned frog probably knew what that word meant in every language. He was grateful the blond didn't say anything. He sat next to the taller nation.

"About time!" Qatar muttered. Vash didn't say anything as the one who had beckoned him sat back down, returning to eating his lunch.

"Oh quit it Quince." Jordan replied, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Shut up Jordan!" Qatar snapped.

"You're just in a tizzy because Scotland hasn't gotten the balls to talk to you yet." Morocco snorted in disgust. Really, her brother was such a pathetic sight when it came to love.

"Leave Qatar alone. _All_ of us Arabic nations have trouble with the matters of Ishq." The older nation told them. Soon enough, Lili came over with Peter and sat between her brother and Qatar as Peter sat between Jordan and Morocco. They stared at them.

"Ah... Lili, what are-?"

"I wanted to sit with you brodder." Lili frowned, "What does Ishq mean Mr. Qatar?" She turned quickly to the man next to her. Qatar hesitated.

"Egypt, I don't think-"

"Brother, should I...?" Qatar asked the older nation, cutting Morocco off.

"Only if Vash would like."

"Nothing, Lili." Vash said quietly, his tone betraying him. Lili and Peter turned to him, both sets of eyes wide, immediately knowing.

"Whoa, no way!" Peter breathed, "So, like, Mr. Egypt and you are with each other?" Vash blushed, but did not verbally answer.

"Yes." Egypt spoke to them. "Ich liebe Switzerland**." Lili, upon hearing the nation speak German just for her brother(or so she assumed), squealed in delight.

"Brodder, do you know anything else in his language?" She asked Vash, excited. Vash shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, yeah! _Do_ you know any Arabic?" Kuwait asked. Vash blushed more.

"Ja***, I know some..." He admitted.

"Prove it!" Peter grinned.

"Abadan laa tansynii.*" Vash said quietly. The table got quiet.

"Never, Habibi.**" Egypt said, stealing a quick kiss on the smaller nation's temple, causing Lili squeal in delight again.

"Alright, what's going on?" Arthur walked over. "When a child is squealing at a lunch table, I get concerned."

"Nothing!" Everyone except Egypt, Qatar and Switzerland chorused. Arthur frowned as Hungary walked over.

"I agree. What's going on Jordan?" She asked, leaning heavily against the woman. Jordan grinned.

"Nothing, Ahebbouka!***" The woman cheered happily. Hungary grinned brightly.

"Ich liebe dich~" She said in her ex-husband's boyfriend's language. Lunch-hour went by too fast for Vash to enjoy the company of his boyfriend. Oh, he only wished that the rest of the meeting would go well...

Translations:

* Ishq – Love (arabic)

** Ich Liebe Switzerland/dich – I love Switzerland/you (German)

*** Ja – Yes (german)

* Abadan laa tansynii – Don't ever forget me

** Habibi – My Love

*** Ahebbouka – I love you

A/N: So. There shall be more. Dunno when or how, but there shall be more. ESPECIALLY OF QATAR. Unf. Lovely Qatar. Oh, and there will be double/triple dating going on. Why? Because the awesome me said so!


	2. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


End file.
